Anata ga Suki Desu!
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: One shot!/ Cerita pendek tentang kisah Miku dan Mikuo./Slight, RinLen/Request by Tasya Chan Hatsune.


**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Saya hanya punya fic ini!**

**Warn:**

**Sedikit OOC, gaje dll.**

**Request by Tasya Chan Hatsune**

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari yang tenang di sekolah Yamaha karena sedang mengadakan hari bebas. Sehingga para murid dibebaskan dari jadwal pelajaran yang membuat kepala pening. Semua murid berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah. Banyak dari mereka memakai pakaian bebas pada hari bebas di sekolah tercinta ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut teal pendek memutuskan untuk duduk diam di kelas sambil menatap seorang gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya di taman. Entah melamun atau memang memandanginya, tapi yang pasti, pemuda itu tak bergeming menatap gadis bersurai teal panjang dengan gaya twintail itu.

Kelas yang tenang membuat suasana hatinya nyaman. Melupakan sejenak masalah tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Pemuda itu hanya berharap tak ada yang mengacaukan harinya yang tenang. Yah… Setidaknya belum sampai pemuda kuning meneriaki namanya.

"MIKUO-SENPAI!~~" Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari lorong sekolah bergema hingga ke telinga pemuda teal ini. Ia hanya mendengus mendengar namanya diteriaki.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut blonde berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas pemuda teal itu, Mikuo Hatsune.

"Mikuo-senpai! Bantu aku!" ucap pemuda blonde itu sambil memohon. Mikuo hanya memandangnya dengan kesal karena mengganggu harinya yang tenang.

"Mendekati Rin? Langsung saja ajak dia kencan!" balas Mikuo ketus.

"Heh? Yang ada aku dilempari jeruk olehnya!" kata pemuda kuning itu, Len Kagamine.

"Rin tak segalak itu 'kok," ucap Mikuo cuek. Len hanya mendengus.

"Mana mungkin seorang adik melempari kakaknya?! Mana mungkin Rin melempari senpai yang jelas-jelas kakaknya?!" balas Len kesal.

"Yang kau incar itu adikku. Kalau kau mau, berusahalah sendiri! Toh, aku sudah mengijinkan," kata Mikuo bertopang dagu di atas kayu yang membingkai jendela kelasnya.

"Buh! Kau sendiri tak berjuang mendapatkan Miku!" balas Len. Miku, teman sekelas Len yang ditaksir Mikuo. Len mengakui kalau Miku cantik, tapi kadang aneh.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Urus saja urusanmu!" balas Mikuo tak mau kalah.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, terjadilah adu mulut antara Negi dan Pisang.*plak

"LENNY~~~~" Sebuah teriakan kembali terdengar di koridor. Sebuah suara melengking yang memanggil nama Len. Len langsung bergidik ngeri.

CKIIIT

Seorang gadis mengerem kakinya di depan pintu kelas Mikuo. Seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya.

"R-Rin?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Len yang memucat.

"Kau bilang mau membayar hutangmu sekarang! Mana?" ucap Rin dengan tangan yang terulur untuk meminta uangnya kembali.

"A-ano… e-etto…" Len hanya bisa gugup saat melihat tatapan tajam Rin, adik Mikuo.

"Rin, Len bilang kalau ia ingin mengajakmu kencan," kata Mikuo yang membuat Len dan Rin langsung menatapnya bersamaan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Rin datar. Wajah Len tampak khawatir menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari cewek pecinta jeruk itu. "KYAAA~~~ Kalau begitu, ayo beli jeruk! Kau yang traktir sebagai ganti hutangmu!" lanjut Rin dengan semangat. Sedetik kemudian Rin dan Len sudah meninggalkan kelas. MIkuo tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

'Rin sudah dapat. Sekarang, bagaimana aku mendapatkannya,' pikirnya.

Mikuo Hatsune, adalah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga Hatsune yang sangat terpandang. Terutama dalam bidang seni. Tak heran, jika kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk segera mendapat pacar dan mengenalkan pacarnya pada orang tuanya. Rin yang lebih muda, belum disuruh oleh orang tuanya untuk mencari pacar. Tapi, Mikuo yang selalu didesak.

'Kapan kau bawa pacarmu?'

'Mana pacarmu? Kau sudah SMA, harus sudah punya.'

'Kalau lulus kau belum mengenalkan pacarmu pada kami, kami akan menjodohkanmu.'

Ucapan orang tuanya padanya terlintas di kepalanya. Terutama ucapan terakhir yang diingatnya.'Dijodohkan', Mikuo tak suka diatur. Termasuk dalam memilih pasangan.

"Mikuo-senpai?" Sebuah suara lembut memanggil Mikuo. Membuatnya tersadar akan lamunannya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Miku? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Mikuo. Miku hanya tersenyum manis.

"Senpai mau makan bento bersama tidak? Aku bawa banyak," ucap Miku sambil mengangkat kotak bento berwarna teal, senada dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Boleh, di mana?" tanya Mikuo lagi.'Semoga ada kesempatan' batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau di taman belakang sekolah? Di sana tenang," usul Miku. Mikuo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju taman belakang bersama Miku di belakangnya.

Setibanya di taman belakang sekolah. Suasana keduanya terasa canggung. Makan sekotak bento bersama dengan suasana canggung, Miku tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini, sementara Mikuo menikmati suasana berdua yang jarang didapatnya.

"Enak tidak?" tanya Miku dengan wajah penasaran. Mikuo mengangguk singkat.

"A-ano… Boleh aku panggil Mikuo-kun ,tidak?" tanya Miku dengan semburat merah di pipi. Mikuo hanya menganggap semburat itu akibat matahari, sehingga ia tak terlalu peduli.

"Boleh saja," jawab Mikuo singkat. Wajah Miku semakin memerah.

"S-sudah…p-punya…p-pacar?" tanya Miku gugup. Mikuo menggeleng pelan sambil terus memakan bento Miku.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Mikuo mendapati Miku yang sedari tadi diam dengan kikuk di sebelahnya.

"B-buat Senpai saja," jawab Miku sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mikuo.

"Tak lapar?" tanya Mikuo memastikan. Miku menggeleng. "Ya sudah, Arigatou gozaimasu!" lanjut Mikuo sebelum ia kembali melahap bento pemberian Miku.

Suasana kembali canggung. Miku terus memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk dnegan wajah merah,sementara Mikuo terus memakan bento Miku hingga habis.

Mikuo pun membereskan kotak bento Miku setelah menghabiskan isinya. Lalu menatap Miku yang duduk di sampingnya dengan malu-malu.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Mikuo sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Miku yang menggeleng sekilas.

"A-aku baik saja!" jawab Miku.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Mikuo lagi dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Ano… A-anata ga… s-su-suki desu!" ucap Miku dengan gugup ditambah wajahnya yang merah sempurna.

Mikuo sendiri hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Miku yang termasuk pernyataan cinta. Miku semakin gugup saat menyadari Mikuo tak merespon ucapannya.

"K-kalau tak m-mau, t-tak apa 'kok!" tambah Miku masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ia masih belum berani menatap Mikuo.

Lama berselang. Mikuo masih belum merespon ucapan Miku. Miku sendiri makin gelisah. Perlahan Miku merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Miku yang tadinya menunduk dengan mata terpejam segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Mikuo menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Miku.

"A-ano… M-Mikuo-kun?" panggil Miku gugup. Baru pertama kali ia sedekat ini dengan senpai yang disukainya sejak ia bertemu saat masa orientasi dulu.

"Miku, kau curang," ucapan Mikuo membuat Miku bingung. Curang? Curang apa?

"C-curang?" ulang Miku ragu.

"Baka! Harusnya, aku yang mengatakan itu!" tambah Mikuo. Miku terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna ucapan Mikuo. Perlahan rona merah memenuhi pipi gadis teal itu.

"J-jadi…" "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya! Jadi, sekarang kau ikut aku menemui orang tuaku!" Mikuo memotong ucapan Miku dan langsung berdiri sambil menarik Miku keluar gerbang sekolah.

"M-matte! L-langsung menemui o-orang tua?" tanya Miku gugup pada Mikuo yang berjalan di depannya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Yup! Orang tuaku terus mendesakku untuk mengenalkan pada mereka pacarku," jawab Mikuo cuek.

Sementara dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Mikuo, Miku terus blushing. Mungkin, karena Mikuo memegang tangannya dengan erat atau karena langsung menemui orang tua Mikuo? Hanya Tuhan dan Miku yang tahu…

**OWARI!**

**A/N: **Ok, sepertinya cerita ini benar-benar abal! Pendek pula! Endingnya ngegantung lagi! Tasya-chan! Maaf, kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan! DX

Boleh minta Riview untuk fic abal saya? Kalau ada waktu, mungkin saya akan buat sequelnya. :)


End file.
